Obscure
Appearance: Obscure looks like a relatively normal IceWing, from what you can see of him anyways. His entire body is covered in scars, from his head and neck, to his tail. Part of his left cheek is burned, in splotches as if embers have landed there, and he has a large scar going from just above his left eye, down and across his snout, ending on the right side if his snout. His neck has thick black burn scars covering it on his left side, almost as if something burning hit there. The rest of his body is also covered in scars, mostly burn scars on his left side, from his belly to his tail. The most noticeable is the burn scar on his neck, the lashing black burn scars mixed with claw marks that cover a good portion of his left side, a burn scar over his right talon, and scars over his tail. Even his wing membranes are torn and burned a bit, not badly enough that he can’t fly, but still noticeable. It looks like something burning fell on him. He also has minor battle scars, hinting that he fought in the SandWing Succession. As stated before, one honestly can’t really tell that he isn’t a full IceWing, though due to his burns he could easily be mistaken for a IceWing and NightWing hybrid from a distance. Everything about him is of an IceWing, except for a few small things that can easily be passed off as something insignificant or as something that wasn't actually there, though some may catch on. These few things are, one, his eyes are a golden-amber mix in color, two, his claws aren’t serrated and three, his underscales have light amber tones that, while normally not visible, become slightly more apparent when exposed to sunlight. So basically it is extremely hard to tell that he is a hybrid, even to those who know about hybrids. It doesn’t help that he doesn’t remember that he is a hybrid himself, which makes things ten times harder. His top scales are a pure white in color, along with his underbelly, which is only a few shades darker. There are amber tints to his white underscales, but they aren’t visible unless sunlight is directly hitting his underscales. His horns and spines are an extremely light blue, pretty much looking white as well. His wing membranes are also white, seamlessly blending in with his other scales, except for the edges of some parts of his wings, which are burned a bit, making them have a black edge in some places. His eyes, as stated before, are a brilliant golden-amber mix. His claws lack the normal serrated edges that normal IceWings have, being MudWing in origin, though that isn’t really obvious. He has the lean and muscular frame of some dragon that has had to survive on their own in harsh climates for years and is around an average height for his age. His eyes never seem to really show much emotion though. From a distance he looks as if he is a mix of black and white scales due to his burns, almost as if he actually has black scales, which can lead to some mistaking him for an IceWing and NightWing hybrid, though it become apparent that the black parts are scars upon closer inspection however. Due to his scars he can have a rather intimidating look to him. Personality: Obscure is extremely intelligent and a genius in some subjects. He's able to learn things very quickly, mostly science and math related subjects, as well as be able to modify them, to experiment and think outside the box. Most of his knowledge comes from scrolls, observation, or from a time he can't remember. Despite his intelligent he is both extremely socially awkward and socially clueless. This comes from the fact that he hasn't actual been around any form of civilization or long lasting contact with others for years and also from the fact that he can't really connect well with others. Obscure is a very logical dragon, he doesn't quite get social ques or standings. And while he's got emotions, he isn't quite as reliant or connected to them as normal dragons are. He tends to go with logic first and emotions second. Despite this he does show an ability to raise a dragonet or interact with dragonets, hinting that he might have had a younger sibling or siblings before he lost his memory. Problems arise when he gets emotional because he normally doesn't show them until they become too much, making his reactions seem as if the come out of nowhere. He doesn't take extreme emotions well and can end up curled in a ball somewhere panicking until he can control himself. Normally he is very quiet and composed, but has no problem offering insight into something of asked. He may not come off of the friendliest of dragons, mostly because he doesn't talk much, but he has a good heart. He has a very bad habit of overlooking essential things such as food or sleep or basic needs when he’s learning something or experimenting or deep into a scroll. A very bad habit. He can be a bit absent minded when it comes to things outside of his reading, which has lead to some... interesting incidents. Backstory: Pre-TMSH: Before Memory Loss: First thing to note is that Obscure's name was once Aniu. Aniu was born the eldest out of all his siblings, and to a rather ambitious mother and a talons-off father. His mother, Serac, wanted to redeem herself and her low standing with her children, having no love for her mate and only going with him because he was the only one who would go with her. Lemmus didn’t really care what she did as she had completely and utterly charmed him and he was infatuated with her. Lemmus wasn’t a part of the IceWing kingdom, despite living there, as he was a hybrid. He living in seclusion, hoping no one would find him. While this disgusted Serac, there wasn’t really anyone else who would go with her and she figured that she could simply say that the father had died or something. She just wanted dragonets that she could use as tools to raise her own status. When Aniu was born, Serac was ecstatic. He didn’t look like he had almost any of another tribes blood, already making him good in her eyes. The only thing wrong was his eyes, but Serac was sure she could explain it as something else. When he got older she was even happier as Aniu began to show his intelligence, acting ahead of his age and knowing and learning more. She considered him her way to get back into the ranks, to have done something. From a young age Aniu was pressured to be the best, to beat everyone and to do whatever it took to get to the top. It only got worse as his siblings were born. Cierva was born the same year as him, though she wasn’t from the same clutch. Much to his mother's dismay, it was obvious she wasn’t just one tribe, with hints of brown and the MudWings armored plating with her scales. So she pushed Aniu harder and ignored Cierva, even hiding Cierva so that the tribe didn’t know about her. Around a year after Aniu was born Boreal and her twin hatched, much to Serac’s disgust. Boreal was an iceborn and her twin lacked ice, which caused him to die a few hours later as he could not tolerate the cold, and Boreal didn’t even look like a full IceWing on top of that. Serac did the same thing as she had done with Cierva, she pretended they didn’t exist and focused on Aniu, not even telling anyone else that Boreal and her twin had existed. Serac tried one more time, wanting another dragonet like Aniu. It didn’t work as Salix was born and while he looked like an IceWing in build, his colors were all off. So Serac finally gave up and hid the children she considered a disgrace and made sure it seemed like they never existed and focused all her attention on Aniu, trying to make him her version of the perfect IceWing that could rise in the ranks. It wasn’t good for Aniu, he was constantly beat into the ground for training and quizzed on what he knew. This lead to him often escaping to the library as it counted as something good and he could avoid his mother. Despite all of this Aniu cared deeply for his siblings, even being the one who named them all as Serac never did. From the moment he was able to he cared for Cierva, making sure she got something to eat and that she learned what she needed to survive, from reading to hunting, and just that he spent time with her. When Boreal was born he did the same things, making sure she had food, that she learned, and that even if he couldn’t touch her that he could still play and interact with her. He read scrolls to her, made sure that even if she couldn’t touch scrolls that she could read them, tolerated her fascination with fire, and even named her twin who didn’t make it Névé. And when Salix was born he did the exact same thing again. Aniu pretty much became the parental figure for the rest of his siblings, even though they weren’t that much younger than him. He knew that him and his siblings were hybrids, Serac wasn’t exactly quiet when she noticed his siblings enough to shout at them, but Aniu didn’t care. This whole cycle resulted in Aniu being utterly exhausted as he was often fulfilling whatever his “mother” was making him do, from battle training to learning whatever she deemed fit, taking care of all his siblings, proving his worth to the rest of the IceWing kingdom and what they demanded of him, and trying to find time for his own needs. There were a lot of days he went without food or sleep because of this. And soon fighting in the war got added onto Aniu’s pile of things to do as he was made to fight in it as well. The library often became his safe place, which only fueled his natural intellect and genius in some studies. His father was never there, only showing up every now and again, but Aniu knew that his father was cut from the same ice as his mother. It didn’t help that Serac’s attention was often all on him and she didn’t like him interacting with what she considered “worthless dragonets”. Despite all this Aniu persevered, and even managed to make some friends with other IceWings that he was fighting in the war with. Then one day, when he came back Cierva was no longer there. As soon as he could Aniu went looking for her and after a day of searching managed to find her, dead out on the tundra. It looked like a polar bear had done it, but Aniu wasn’t fooled. He could tell it hadn’t been a polar bear, the claw marks were too big, it was too near, everything just seemed off. It looked like another dragon had done it. And considering there were few dragons who even knew about Cierva’s existence, Aniu was pretty sure he knew exactly who had done it. Unfortunately he couldn’t prove this or even get Serac. For all his cunning and smarts, she was bigger than him and would be able to best him in a fight. And while he might get lucky and be able to get the upper talon, Aniu also knew she had no problem aiming for his siblings in the middle of a fight as well. And maybe Boreal might have been able to kill her because of her icescales, but he refused to make her do it. So instead he became more paranoid, doing his best to get his other siblings out of the house as much as possible, to keep them away from Serac even when he was gone. And he let them know his suspicions, made sure they knew to keep away from Serac. One day, when he came back from having snuck out Boreal to teach her hunting, he found Serac pinning Silax against the wall, yelling at him, blaming him and Boreal for the fact that Aniu wasn’t high enough in the ranks for her, that he “wasted his time”, on them, that Aniu wasn’t doing what she wanted and that they needed to die. Aniu tried to step in, attacking his mother, but it was no use. She ended up throwing him to the ground, giving him several lashes against his neck and underbelly from her tail, before looking at him and calmly revealing that this had been the plan all along, that Lemmus had killed Cierva for her and that the only reason she hadn’t gotten Boreal yet was because Serac couldn’t touch her. And that it was all Aniu’s fault, if he had just not interacted with them, she would’ve maybe left them alone. She then snapped Salix’s neck. Aniu nearly froze, before yelling at Boreal to run and bolting for the door himself. He didn’t want his last sibling to die, he didn’t want to fail Boreal as well. The two managed to flee, Boreal hitting Serac in the wing with an ice blast so that they had time to escape. Aniu took Boreal to a place he knew, an outpost where IceWings often met up with the SandWings from Blaze’s side. From there they might be able to figure out what to do next. When they arrived, everything seemed to be going fine. And then the outpost was attacked, set on fire with Aniu and Boreal in it. Aniu tried to get to Boreal, to get her out, but part of the burning building collapsed on him, causing him to pass out. When he woke there was only the still smoldering remains of the outpost around him and the semi-icy wind. And he no longer had any clue who he was. After Memory Loss: Obscure doesn't remember anything before one day when he woke up in the smoldering remains of a building, and covered in burns that still hurt and seemed fresh. He managed to find a cave to take refuge in and heal, before he went back out into the world and tried to find out what had happened. He did know some things, such as there was a war, what the tribes were and what they looked like, but he also lost any personal memories he had, including anything about where he really was. He managed to make his way back to what was the IceWing kingdom as he somewhat knew what the IceWing kingdom was and he did know that he was at least somewhat of an IceWing at least. As the days passed he did regain more and more memories, but he never seemed to recover anything personal. As a result he started calling himself Obscure, as his past was obscured to him. One day he did manage to find a settlement, but he was overcome by a feeling that he shouldn't go there, that something would happen. That day he listened to his instincts, figuring that something he couldn't entirely remember was niggling at his mind and that he should listen as that was all he had to go on. He had observed settlements over the years he's been alone, but he never interacted with any of the inhabitants. By observing them, he began to realize he had a few differences; his eyes and his claws. Using what he knew he figured that he probably has another tribe in his blood or he has a deformity. He believes more of the first option, but he doesn't know what as there aren't really any clues to what he may be or why he's different. Obscure has created a small home, carving a cave out of ice and snow along a ridge to form his home. He pretty much over like that for a few years before he stumbled across something one day that surprised him. An egg. It was almost pure ashen white color and covered in small prism like dots covered in snow and ice and Obscure wasn't sure it was even alive, but he couldn't just leave it there. So he took it back to his small ice cave and did his best to keep it alive and look after it, even if he didn't know of it was even still alive. This time is actually a rather good example of when Obscure let his emotions get the best of him, he's only a dragon, and even though the egg could be dead, he was lonely. And he wanted to cling to even the tiniest bit of hope. So he waited. And it paid off as the egg hatched. A young dragonet, one that was obviously not just of one tribe, even Obscure could tell he was part RainWing, hatched out of the egg and Obscure ended up naming him Névé. He's not entirely sure why, but it sounded right to Obscure so he named him that. Since then Obscure has done his best to raise him, and when I say best I mean best for a socially and emotionally awkward dragon, and his little ice and snow cave has become much bigger in order for both of them to live comfortably. It's been around 9-10 years since he woke up on that ice patch from his calculations, though he can't be as exact as he'd like. He’s been raising Névé for around 8 months when Névé disappeared. Well, that’s not right, he was taken. That was about a week ago. Obscure wasn’t able to get a good look at who took them, unfortunately, since they got Névé when he was practicing hunting, with Obscure watching from a safe distance to help him learn to do it himself. Since then Obscure has been looking for Névé and hasn’t forgiven himself for letting Névé be captured. It should be noted that while Obscure lost all his memories, he does have flashes of his past life or hints that he may have once done something similar, though there's been very few. Trivia: - While Aniu and Obscure are the same character, they have majorly different personalities. - Obscure has been the cause of some ghost stories about the ghost of a burned IceWing in some rural IceWing towns due to him creeping around trying to figure things out after he lost his memory. - Aniu was in the high third circle when he was a dragonet. The main reason he wasn’t higher was because, ironically, of how his mother acted and that she took up a majority of his time along with suspicions and rumors about him as no one knew who his father was. - The age range is because he doesn’t remember his actual age. Obscure is 16 though. - Despite the fact that none of his siblings were from the same clutch as him, he showed the protectiveness towards them that BigWings in the MudWing kingdom have as Aniu and this resurfaced as Obscure with Névé and may resurface later. - Obscure has Focal Point Retrograde Amnesia. This type of amnesia deals with forgetting one’s past, which is called retrograde amnesia. Focal Point is where you forget a specific part of the past, well in a sense. See amnesia isn’t as blanket as you just forget all of your past, you could forget just months or the last few days, or even a life skill. Focal Point is defined as where your memory of past events and personal events is lost by physical trauma, but you still can have new memories (there are two types of amnesia caused by physical trauma or illness, retrograde, loss of the past memories, and anterograde, the inability to remember new information. Both of these can occur together and are actually quite commonly found together.). Another part of Focal Point is that people who have it still remember life skills and don’t have other mental problems because of being hit in the head so hard (it is actually rare for people not to get some form of other mental damage if they're hit hard enough to cause amnesia where they forget everything for longer than a couple of hours). So one would still remember how to play the piano, even if they never remember seeing one, or would still have the same level of intelligence and would be able to remember facts. - This is being talked about with Prism as Amarok wishes to add a couple things that are common with amnesia. - Obscure’s burn scars are a case of it’s not as serious as it looks. Because if they were he would be dead. To help with this discussion, let's clarify the types of burns and what classifies as each. There are four types. First degree burns are superficial ones, burns that never penetrate past the skin/scales, such as a sunburn. Second degree burns have two classifications within its own classification, though the general classification is that this burn has managed to penetrate parts of the skin/scale layer. Superficial partial thickness is where there are blister around the burn, but these will fade and the burn will heal easily in time, normally around three weeks. A deep partial thickness burn is much deeper in the skin/scales and will leave scars in the area that these occurred because it penetrated deeper into the skin/scales. Third degree burns are burns that entirely destroy the skin/scales are and may begin to destroy tissue as well. These burns need skin grafts as they can not properly heal otherwise and only the edges can even really heal at all. Fourth degree burns are burns that have managed to damage nerves, bones, tendons, and muscle. These are bad enough that that area has lost all sensation as the nerves have been destroyed. Surviving one of these without medical help is pretty much impossible, depending on the size ratio. Third degree burns are similar, though the survival rate does tend to depend on where it is and the size with these ones. So, basically Obscure has deep partial second degree burns, bad enough that they'll forever leave a scar and discoloration, but they weren't bad enough to kill him. In this regard he was extremely lucky though as an infection could've easily set in and that would've killed him, but it didn't. These scars are pretty sensitive especially to temperature change and are much easier to penetrate then normal scales. He hasn't experienced many problems with them, as he has lived in a constant cold temperature, though they do ache, but he would start to experience discomfort if he went somewhere that was warmer. And this has been your educational thing from me for a while. Category:IceWing Hybrid Category:MudWing Hybrid Category:Creator: Amarok Category:Alive Category:Mental Issues Category:Main Character